Computing systems, devices, printers, scanners, mobile devices, and electronic components in general may be sold or configured to work with a local or remote device, server, or service, such as a network server or a cloud-based service. Such devices may also be sold or configured with an input device for typing in or storing credentials on the device to access the local or remote device, server, or service.